Oh My Love Please Don't Cry
by MrsReggieRocket
Summary: ...because of Careless streetracing Otto has caused the death of one of his best friends. Reggie is also fighting for her life. Now Otto will be charged with Vechical Manslaughter and reckless driving. Will this be the end of the rocket gang?
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! Tonight I was watching a music video and suddenly had an idea for a perfect fan-fic! So yes this will be my second fan-fic but don't worry I will still be writing "Reggie's Mistakes". I have about 10 more chapter to write on that one. Well, enjoy and please review!! =))  
  
**  
  
Reggie Rocket was so much in love with Twister Rodriguez's. Twister had been her child hood friend for practically ever but then when Reggie had just entered the tenth grade and Twister was just entering his freshman year, they started to see each other differently. Twister finally realized that Reggie was A LOT more different then she was when she was ten. She had long flowing violet hair down to her back that was thick and full. Her big hazel eyes sparkled in the sun and boy did Twister love her figure. Let's just say that Reggie had filled out a lot since she was ten. On the evening of February 14. 2002 Twister walked over to the Rocket house. Reggie was lying in her room crying on her bed because that stupid jerk Trent had turned her down for Valentines Day and she really liked him. Twister went to comfort his friend, and after the comforting was over, he asked her out. Reggie was amazed. She really did love Twister more then anyone and she could not deny that she was having those feelings that Twister was having. And that marked the point of The Register Relationship. They always thought they would be together forever, but will they be?  
  
**  
  
Otto Rocket ran through the Rocket house with a pair of keys in his hand. He screamed through the house "I passed", "I got my license". Reggie Rocket, his sister, and Ray Rocket, his father, ran downstairs with big smiles on their faces. They couldn't believe that Otto had passed. They thought that he was going to fail because the thought of Otto Rocket actually listening to someone else teach him something never crossed their minds. Otto followed Reggie outside and told her to get in his black '03 Mustang. He then went to go get his best friends Twister and Sam. He told them the good news and said they were all going for a ride. Twister ran out of his house and hopped in the car next to Reggie. He gave her a big hug and a passionate kiss. He hadn't seen her in three days because he had been grounded for yet another failing grade on his report card. Twister was know a junior in high school and was still keeping up those beautiful D's. Sam hopped in the front and took a quick peek in back. "Otto do you really want them doing that in your new car"? He said laughing. Otto turned around and saw Reggie and Otto making out hot and heavy all over Otto's leather interior. "AHH stop it"! He yelled. Reggie and Twister looked up and grinned. They then stopped and just held hands. Otto didn't mind his sister going out with his best bud anymore. I mean yeah when he first caught Twister on top of his sister kissing her in her bedroom that valentines day he wanted to kill Twister for touching his sister but know that he realized it, he would rather want his sister with someone that he could really trust then with some creep like Trent.  
  
**  
  
"YEAH BABY"! Screamed Otto as he went 95 on the highway. "Don't you just love the feel of the wind?" "The speed" asked Otto with a big smile on his face. Sam looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack. He ducked down and gripped on to his buckle for dear life. Reggie and Twister didn't even know how fast they were going. Gee wonder why? Reggie was buckled up and Twister was on top of her kissing her. Yet another make-out session. Otto didn't even care about them right know, he just loved speeding and racing. It felt great! Suddenly, a lime green '02 spider convertible pulled up near him and yelled out "So you think your fast uh"? Otto's huge ego kicked in. "Oh yeah better believe it". "Well, if you think your better then me we should race for it, what do you say"? Asked the tall spiked haired boy wearing a leather jacket. Otto accepted the challenge. Sam was about to cry at this point. "Otto are you friggin crazy"? Otto just laughed at Sam. "Sammy chill, your safe because well duh, your with me". That didn't help Sam's confidence. He sunk lower into his chair and gripped the seatbelt more.  
  
**  
  
Will Otto win the race? Will Reggie and Twister even know what is going on? How long will it be before Sam has an anxiety attack? Find out in chapter two! 


	2. Chapter 2 Wreckage

Ambulance sirens ran through my head. I heard people screaming, "Those poor kids" and "Are they okay". I also heard some rude people yelling, "Move it along this is holding up the traffic"! I got up but it hurt to walk. My vision was blurry for a second but when it became clear I saw my brand new 03' Mustang totaled. The front seemed fine it was just the back. The back was a wreck. I shook my head and finally realized, "Why am I worrying about the car"? "My friends were in that car," I said out loud. I finally saw a familiar face walking towards me. It was Sam. I rushed up to him and gave him a big hug. I was so happy that one of my friends was alive. I finally had a vision of what had happened. I remember Sam and I in the front. Sam was wearing his seat belt. I had mine wrapped around me but it wasn't securely on. Then I thought back to the wrecked back seat. I remembered twister on top of Reggie. Otto shivered at the thought of them making out. I looked at Sam and asked "Sam, wasn't I in a drag race"? Sam nodded and said "Yeah you took on that stupid dare, the one that the kid in the green car." I finally interrupted Sam when I called out "Reggie"! I finally realized that my sister was in that car. I saw an ambulance carrying what looked like my sister. I ran over to the ambulance to see if it was her and it was. She was unconscious and she had a big gash in her forehead. She was bleeding like crazy and it looked like one of her ribs were broken. Tears ran down my face. I walked over to the medic and told him that she was my sister. He told me that I could ride with her so I got in and sat down next to her. Tears started to run down my face. If I lost Reggie I did not know what I would do. I already lost my mother, and know my sister? Reggie was like a mother to me in a way. We were so close and she was always there for me. If I lost her I don't know what I would do. I needed a girl in my life that wasn't a girlfriend, and since I didn't have a mother I needed my sister. She looked so hurt. I held her hand the whole way as tears ran down my face. I looked over to the ambulance next to the one I was in and saw Twister being carried into it. More tears finally ran down my face. My best bud! I prayed to god that he was going to be okay.  
  
**  
  
I sat in the waiting room crying and shaking. I could not believe what was happening. Sam had left. His mother had a conniption when she found out what happened and she took him home. She was going to bring him by the hospital later to see how his friends were. I tried to call my father but I realized he had already left for that stupid business trip! He was going to Ohio for three weeks to promote Rocket Boards. I thought about what I had done with the emergency numbers that Ray gave me.  
  
*Flashback* Ray – "Otto"! "Before you go please take these emergency numbers incase anything happens". "Wait maybe Reggie should hold on to them". Otto – "No Dad I got them"! "I'm responsible nothing is going to happen"! After Otto said that he took the yellow piece of paper and through it in the glove compartment of his car...  
  
"Shit"! Otto thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Twister's parents running through the door. They were frantic! Even Lars looked a little upset! Sandy and Raul gave me the dirtiest look and I couldn't blame them. Sandy almost tried to attack me and a doctor had to hold her back. Hey, I couldn't blame her. I might have been responsible for her son's life. A doctor walked out. He did not look like it was good news. My stomach did a flip thinking that he was going to tell me that my sister was dead. The doctor walked over to Twister's parents. My stomach did another flip and I mouthed, "Or my best bro". Ten minutes later I hear Twister's mother scream and start to cry. Raul grabs her and tries to comfort her. Lars just stands there in shock. I walked over to the doctor to make sure what I thought was true. "Yes Maurice Rodriguez has passed away". The doctor said and walked away. I just stood at the wall for hours. After about five minutes I burst into tears and started to scream and cry. "I killed my best bro"! "I killed someone else's son"! I screamed. All of a sudden someone's hand was on my shoulder. It was Twister's dad. He gave me a hug and said "I know you would never be responsible for this intentionally, please don't blame yourself". Twister's mother came over and started screaming at me. Raul let go of me and took Sandy away. I just wiped my face and stood there. I spotted a doctor walking towards me. "Oh god how much more can I take"? I said out loud. The doctor looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry about your friend". "Thanks" I replied. "Is your sister Regina Rocket"? "Yes" I said. I almost through up thinking about what he was going to say. "She is in a coma right now". "She lost a lot of blood and she has two broken ribs and a deep cut on her forehead". "She could wake up". "Just keep on praying". The doctor smiled at me and asked if I wanted to see her. I said "Yeah" and followed him into her room. "Oh one more thing" said the Doctor. "Do you have any parents that I could contact"? "Well" I said. "There is my father, but he on a business trip in Florida". "The emergency information he gave me is gone...and... I just don't know," I said as I started to cry again. The doctor looked me with a lot of compassion. "Don't worry we will find your dad". I smiled. The doctor left and I walked over to Reggie. I looked over at her and almost cried again. I could not remember the last time I cried this much! I'm Otto Rocket after all, I DON'T cry! The last time I cried this much was probably when I was standing in the hospital room the day my father pulled the plug on my mother. I remember screaming "murderer"! "Daddy why"! I snapped out of my vision and turned back to Reggie. I held her hand and laid my head on her shoulder and cried. I cried until there were no more tears to cry. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Please Be Angry At me

Otto's POV again =)  
  
**  
  
I opened my eyes. All I could see was a white hospital wall. I forgot why I was there for a second but then I remembered. I got up and boy did my neck hurt from the way that I had slept. I looked over at Reggie still lying there unconscious. I started to remember everything now. I had fallen asleep here. The doctor walked in and said "Good morning". "Son maybe you should go home and get some sleep, you look horrible". "Go home, get some sleep, and come back in the afternoon", said the doctor with a big smile. I just nodded half asleep and left the room. I went to the cafeteria and got a coffee, extra strong, and then I went outside and tried to call Sam. I wasn't sure if he had heard the news yet. "Hey Sam" I said, "It's Otto, did you hear"? "Yes". "I was so nervous last night that I called to ask the condition of Twister and Reggie, I lied and said I was their cousin". Sam sounded like he had been crying. "I just, I just can't believe that Twister is gone, I still can't believe it, and I don't want to believe it". Sam sounded like he was crying again. I felt like I was going to cry any second even though I felt I had been doing enough crying for one year! There was about ten minutes of silence. Sam broke then silence and asked, "How is Reggie"? "She doesn't look so good, she has two broken ribs, a gash on her forehead, and she lost tons of blood," I said. Sam sounded like he was going to cry again. "She's in a coma" finished Otto. "I'm on my way home now, I'm going to go home and try to get some sleep". "Why don't you come with me to the hospital around 2"? "Sure" replied Sam. I agreed and ended the call.  
  
** When I got home I was so tired from all the stress. I stretched out on the coach and tried to take a nap. I had so many things on my mind so it was hard to relax. I mean come on lets face it, these past couple days have been pretty rough. My best friend, the guy that I told everything to, that I knew since I was five years old, the one that I skateboarded with 27/7... my mind drifted off into all the memories that Twister and I had together. We were best bro's... brothers for the most part... and I just could not believe that he was gone. I stopped thinking about it and closed my eyes. If I thought about it anymore I was going to cry, and for my pride's sake, I could not cry anymore! I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
I woke up to a knock at the door. I wondered who it was but then I looked at the clock and remembered. The clock read "2:00". I walked over to the door to see Sam standing there. He smiled. "Hey dude," I said. "I was just taking a snooze, been so tired from all the shit". Sam just smiled a sympathetic smile. I took a quick peak in the mirror near the stairs. Boy, did I look terrible! Oh well I was way to stressed out to care what I looked like. I walked out and Sam followed. **  
  
Sam and I arrived in the hospital. We got to Reggie's room and when we opened the door we saw a familiar tearstained face by her bedside. "Dad" I yelled. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Dad when did you get here"? I asked. "I got a phone call around 3 last night". "It was one of the doctors at the hospital, they told me everything, so I flew down here as fast as I could". "I been here since 1". I looked at Ray and started to cry. Damn, what the hell is up with this! I just can't help it! "Son, what's wrong"? Asked Ray. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I broke the hug and started to go hysterical. "Ray I'm sorry"! "I'm so damn sorry"! "Why aren't you mad"? "Look what I did to your daughter, my sister, aren't I horrible"? "You should disown me, and if you want to I would understand". "It's all my damn fault"! "I killed Twister and I hurt my sister"! I collapsed on the floor and started to cry and brake down. Sam walked over to me and tried to comfort me. "It's not your fault". Said a familiar voice...........  
  
**  
  
Who is this familiar voice? Will Ray "disown" Otto? Or even be mad at him at this point? Please review! =) 


	4. Chapter 4 : My Best Friend's Funeral

Hey everyone! Finally another chapter of this sad story! Lol. I'm sorry I haven't had any chapters up in a while...I just been so busy with school and my new job lol. Well, I hope you enjoy. Also this is going to be in Otto's POV again because I think it's more interesting that way...since this horrible situation is happening to him. Should I continue the whole story in Otto's POV? Or at least half? Please review! Thanks=)  
  
**  
  
"It's not your fault" I heard after I finally calmed down from my breakdown. I turned around and there was Lars standing there with a tearstained face and a look of pure sympathy. "What"? I said shakily, thinking that Lars was going to kick my ass. Ray walked over to Lars and put his hand on his shoulder. "Son, I am very sorry about your brother, but please don't start a fight in my daughter's hospital room, if you do your going to have to leave". Lars just ignored Ray and walked over to me. He didn't look mad but Lars did have a tendency to trick me. He held out his hand to help me up, since I was still on the floor from taking my little breakdown. I surprisingly took his hand and got up. "Otto, I am not going to hurt you". "I just heard what you were saying and what my parents said to you, I wanted to apologize for what they said". "People have accidents, and I admit you did have something to do with it but it the other person's fault to, and I just heard that he was drunk when he challenged you...but yeah what I'm getting at is it's not all your fault". "Please don't blame yourself". After Lars had finished he gave me a big smile and left the room. I was in shock! Lars being nice? Not only being nice but caring about ME? Wow I had to be dreaming. If this were a dream I would have dreamt that my sister would wake up and be okay...and my best bud would come back to life. I pinched myself and realized it was not a dream. This was reality. Damn fucking reality.  
  
**  
  
My alarm woke me up at 7:00. I got out of bed and groggily walked over to the bathroom. As I was taking my shower I started to think about this Monday. This Monday was a very bad day, and I did not think it was a day that I could face. Even me, strong Otto Rocket could not handle his best friend's wake. I got out of the shower and changed into a black suit with a dark blue silk tie. When I got downstairs I saw Ray sitting at the kitchen table also wearing a black suit. "Hey son" he said with a smile. "Hi dad" I said. I tried to smile but I could just not get one to form. After breakfast we left for the wake. When we got there Ray parked the old station wagon, got out, and went to give condolences to Twister's family. I could not bare to come in contact with Twister's family just this second, because I'm sure Sandy had told her whole family that it was my fault. I walked inside the church and sat down. "Hey Sam" I said. Sam looked like he had been crying but he smiled back. It was silent for about ten minutes. Finally, Sam broke the silence. "Otto...I can't believe it...I just can not believe this is happening". "Twister...loveable...caring...funny...so talented when it came to theater...he was just an awesome person... and he was not meant to die...he just wasn't"! Sam screamed that pretty loud. "I know man," I said. That was all I could say. I just didn't know what to say...to tell the truth I was still in shock. I turned around and noticed that everyone was starting to sit down; I guessed that the wake was about to start. When the priest starting talking I just zoomed out. I could not bare myself to pay attention lately...and if I pay attention to what the priest said I was going to burst out crying...because then I would realize that I am at my best friend's funeral!  
  
**  
  
..."And my hijo will be forever missed" finished twister's mother. Oh great, I was next. "Know we will hear a few words from Maurice Rodriguez's best friend, Otto Rocket". I stood up and walked up to the podium. "Hello everyone". "I was Maurice's...or Twister as his friend's called him...best friend"." I known him since we were three and we grew up together... and did everything together like surfed...skated...played hockey...skied. And so much more". "Twister was always there for me and I should have been there for him more". "Sometimes, I didn't realize how good a friend he was". "I am such a competitive person and I had to win every time...and that meant I even had to beat my best friend". "I remember when Twister and I tried street luging...and he beat me so bad". "Well I was really mad because I was so used to him coming in second and me always coming in first". "Twist, if you can hear me, then I want to say that I am sorry for all the pain that I caused you, and all the times that I was a huge jerk to you". I paused for a moment because I felt close to tears. I turned around and wiped my eyes, and then turned back to face the people and continued. "Twist and I got in a ton of fights and right now I would love to shoot myself for everyone that we had". "The biggest fight that we got into was when I found out he was going out with my sister". "Wow, was I mad"! "I remember when I walked into my sister's bedroom and saw them making out...I flipped out and said some stuff that I regret"...but when I came to my senses I realized that Twister going out with my sister was a good thing because I would rather have her going out with someone who I know and trust then some loser off the street". "Twister loved my sister...and he always will". "He treated her so good and he made her so happy". "She also loved him and I could see it in her eyes every time I mentioned his name... or he was around us". "That made me feel good because two people that I care about very much were happy". "Twister was everything...a great boyfriend to my sister, friend, son, brother, skater, surfer...basically just rocked at all extreme sports...and boy was he great with that camera"! "Twist, if you could here this, you were an amazing friend and I will never forget you...I am so sorry for this and I will never forgive myself". I smiled at the people and then went to go sit down. I wiped a couple tears from my eyes. "Wow, moving speech Otto". Said Sam. I smiled and said "Thanks". Sam was going to speak but he was just too much in shock that he could not bear himself to. He thought he might have an anxiety attack or something.  
  
**  
  
After the wake, funeral, and burial it was "3:00" in the afternoon. When my dad and I got home we noticed that there were cops in front of the house. I stayed in the car and Ray got out and walked over to them. "May I help you"? He asked. "Yes, I need to see Otto Rocket right this moment please".  
  
**  
  
What do the cops want? Will Reggie end up being okay? Or will Otto have to attend another funeral? Please review! Thanks=) 


	5. Chapter 5 : Guilty

Hola Chicos=) another chapter...yay! This chapter is not in Otto's POV btw...enjoy3  
  
**  
  
"May I please speak to Otto Rocket right now"? The tanned and stern looking officer said. Ray turned around to go get Otto but when he turned around he noticed Otto was already in back of him. He must have heard from the car. "Dad, it's ok, I saw this coming" said Otto with a very brave and calm look on his face. Ray gave Otto a confused look and started to talk, ..."But son". Otto interrupted his father and said "Dad...please don't try to stick up for me, I saw this coming...I deserve everything that is coming to me, no man deserves to run free if they did what I did, take me away officer". Otto put out his hands to the officer as if expecting the man to slap the cuffs on him. "Son, come down," said the officer. "I'm officer Johnson, I just need to take you downtown to ask you a few questions...I have the boy that challenged you down there now, Just come with us". Otto calmly walked into the police car. "Officer" yelled Ray. "May I go with him"? "Please"! Ray sounded really upset. The officer nodded but told Ray that he had to go and ride in a separate car. Ray agreed and followed the officer.  
  
**  
  
When Otto arrived at the police station he was lead to a room where he saw the guy that challenged him and two other officers. Otto thought one of the officers looked extra scary and he knew he did not want to get on his bad side. The other two were pretty skinny and harmless, or so Otto thought. "Otto Rocket"? Said the big officer, or Officer Holmes. "Yes"-said Otto. "Please sit down". Otto did as he was told. The skinnier red haired officer named Officer Korren walked over to him.  
  
Officer Holmes – "On the afternoon of May 6th, 2004 were you driving on route 195 with three of your friends"?  
  
Otto – "Yes sir".  
  
Officer Holmes – ..."and were you going at 93 mph when you had just gotten your license about two hours prior to your reckless driving"?  
  
Otto – "Yes sir".  
  
Officer Holmes – "This boy over here...Kenny Jollen...who was highly intoxicated at the moment ...challenged you to a street race and you accepted...am I correct"?  
  
Otto – 'yes...and I am so sorry I just always been up to a challenge and I always have to prove myself... I know this was the stupidest thing I could..."  
  
Officer Johnson – "QUIET YOUNG MAN"! "THE ONLY THING YOU SAY IS YES OR NO AND THAT IS ALL"!  
  
Otto – "yes sir".  
  
Office Holmes – "Mr. Jollen hit you in the back when he swerved to the back of your vechicle, when you were racing side to side, am I correct"?  
  
Otto Rocket – "yes..."  
  
Officer Holmes - "Otto Rocket do you know that your wreck less driving has caused the life of someone"? "Also your reckless driving has placed your sister in critical condition". "I hope you realize what you have done". "I am charging both of you...Mr. Rocket and Mr. Jollen with Vehicle Manslaughter".  
  
Ray just stood there in shock. Otto looked like he was going to cry or take another panic attack. Instead he sucked it all in, got up, and let the officer take him away. Ray was speechless. He just stood there staring into space. Finally, he spoke up. "Officer what are they going to do to my son"? The officer smiled at Ray and said "We need to keep him here for about three days...and then we will have a trial". Ray just nodded and left the building. He wanted to say goodbye to his son but the officer wouldn't let him.  
  
**  
  
Oh no! Poor Otto! Will he be accused of Vehicle Manslaughter? Or will the blame be placed on Mr. Jollen? Reggie is still in a coma. Will she get out of it? What will she think when she finds out her brother is in jail? Please review! Also chapter 11 for Reggie's Mistakes will be up tomorrow! 


	6. Chapter 6 : With Good Things Come Bad

Otto's POV =)  
  
**  
  
I sat in the corner of the jail cell and just starred straight ahead. This is how I been for the last three days. There were two other men that I shared a cell with. In my opinion they were pretty scary...they looked like they were in there twenties...and they seemed pretty tough. From what I heard the bigger guy named "Luke" was in for arm robbery of a local gas station, and the other guy named "Ken" was in for raping several women. The guys didn't give me much of a hard time...I think they actually felt bad for me. Even so, I didn't plan to make friends with them anytime soon. I would just sit in that corner and say nothing...not even move. I was so happy that today was my trial date...hopefully I would be free! My dad had got the most expensive and best lawyer in Ocean Shores...I just hope he was his money worth. I got up and looked out through the cell and noticed one of the cops coming my way. They were probably coming to get me! I suddenly felt a burst of happiness. The cop walked up to me and said, "I have some bad news". "Oh no" I thought. Was he going to tell me that my sister had just passed away this morning? Or that I did something so horrible that I wasn't even going to get a trial? .... But didn't American have that law where everyone has the right to a trial? I started to panic. The officer finally spoke. "Son, we are going to have to postpone your trial date until next Friday...which will be in five days". "I'm sorry". The cop then walked away. I just stood there and let out a big sigh. I then returned to my spot and resumed my position.  
  
**  
  
Third person now =) ** Ray walked into the hospital with a big smile on his face. He had gotten a call early in the morning that Reggie had woken up during the night. She was still very weak but at least she had woken up. Ray also was very nervous because when she was okay he had to tell her everything that happened...and he had no idea how she would take it. Ray had to be the one to tell her that her brother was in jail. ...And that her boyfriend is dead. When Ray reached Reggie's room he took a deep breath and then walked in. "Hey their sweetheart" he said. "Hi dad" said Reggie very weakly. Ray could tell that she was weak by her voice and her very pale face. He walked over to his daughter and sat beside her, and he placed his hand on hers. Ray couldn't hold in the tears any longer...he just started to cry. "Reggie I am so happy that you're okay". "I was worried so much about you...I thought I lost my only daughter...my first born...my little girl". "Thank god your okay, I love you so much". He reached over and hugged Reggie. She returned the hug. "Lighten up dad I'm fine" said Reggie with a little laugh. "She's laughing," thought Ray. He thought that was a good sign. Ray and his daughter had a little father-daughter moment of silence. Finally, Reggie broke the silence. "Dad, Is everyone else okay"? "How's Twister"? "Can I see him"? Ray just looked at his daughter. When his daughter said that it felt like someone had stabbed him ... right through his heart ten times straight. "Sweetie, maybe you should rest, I'll come back later". Reggie looked confused and she could tell that something was wrong. Ray just walked out of the room fast because he was going to start crying anytime soon. Reggie just laid there confused. "I trust my father...and if there was something wrong I'm sure he would tell me" She said out loud with confidence. She then fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
**  
  
Ray walked out of Reggie's room to the Reggie's doctor, Dr. Phillips.  
  
Ray – "Doctor, I need to ask you something".  
  
Dr. Phillips – "Sure, what is it"?  
  
Ray – "Well...you know that Twister ...Or Maurice Rodriguez has passed away". "Well, that was Reggie's boyfriend and she loved him very much". "She just asked for him and I had no idea what to tell her". 'I just told her that she should rest and I left". "If I tell her the truth will she get more sick"? "Or go in shock"? "I don't know what to do".  
  
Dr. Phillips – "Okay well it's actually worst to lie to her, but I understand where you're coming from". "I gave Reggie a check up this morning and her body is actually doing pretty strong...much stronger then other people after an accident like she went through". "You can probably break the news to her tonight...just be there to comfort her".  
  
Announcer _ "Paging Dr. Phillips to surgery". "Dr. Philips to Surgery".  
  
Dr. Phillips – "Okay I've got to go". "Good Luck".  
  
Ray just nodded and let out a sigh. He felt a vibration and noticed someone was killing him. It was Otto. "Oh shit" he said rather loud. It was Otto's trial date today...in about an hour and a half. He walked out of the hospital and answered it.  
  
Ray – "Hey Son". "Boy do I have some great news".  
  
Otto – "yeah well I don't"! "My damn trial date has been moved to next Friday"! "Dad I can't stand being in this damn jail another day". "I miss skating...I miss ripping it up...I need to GET OUT OF HERE"!  
  
Ray – "Otto come down". "Look sometimes stuff like that happens, I'm going to talk to your lawyer today and find out what this happened...maybe we can move it up a little bit". "I knew that having your trial in only three days was a little to soon...so I had a feeling something like this would happen". "But I have great news...your sister is awake"!  
  
Otto – "What"?!? "Oh my god that's great"! "Is she going to be okay"?  
  
Ray – "yup...the doctor said that her body is doing well...very strong vital signs, especially after what she has been through". "I need to brake the news to her tomorrow about twister though". "Son she is going to be heartbroken".  
  
Otto – "Oh yeah..." "Damn, I wish I could see her". "I wish I could be there to comfort her...she is going to need a lot of people that love her right now". "Wait"! "Isn't telling her that going to make her sick"? "What if she dies from shock or something"?  
  
Ray – "Don't worry I asked the doctor and it's okay".  
  
Otto – "Oh okay". "Dad I got to go".  
  
Ray – "Okay bye son". "Love ya and good luck".  
  
Otto – "Ditto, and thanks".  
  
**  
  
How do you think Reggie is going to react? How long will Otto be in jail? Will the news of twister's death shock Reggie so much that it makes her sick? Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7 : The Confrontation

Ray walked into Reggie's hospital room with his stomach in a knot and his heart beating fast. He looked at Reggie and noticed that she was lying down, and she looked a little weaker then she did before. Ray suddenly felt a little scared because before his daughter seemed really happy and it seemed like she felt good and now she looked sick and tired. Then again, she was just in a horrible car accident. "Is it really safe to tell her"? Ray said to himself. Even though the doctor told him it was okay he still had a bad feeling about it. "Hey the doctors much smarter then me... let me just do this damn thing"! Ray said quite loudly. He walked into Reggie's room and smiled at her. He grabbed a stool and sat down next to her.  
  
Reggie – "Hey".  
  
Ray – "Hey sweetheart". "There is something very important that I need to tell you". "Please remember that I am here for you...as Otto, Sam, and everyone else that care about you are". "We all love you so much".  
  
Reggie – "Okay dad your scaring me".  
  
Ray stroked Reggie's hair and then grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then grasped her little petite women's hand in his big one and took a deep breath.  
  
Ray – "There is no easy way to tell you this...but...when you guys crashed Twister wasn't wearing a seatbelt...and the car hit your side where you and Twister were". "Well he was banged up pretty bad... and he...well he didn't live for more then ten minutes". "He passed away Reggie". "I'm sorry".  
  
Reggie – "what"? "Twister"?  
  
Reggie just stood there in shock. Tears started to stream down her face and she started to scream and cry. "Twister"! "Twister"! Ray just grabbed her and held her in his arms letting her let everything out. Suddenly she started to shake and she fell back down on her bed. The machine that managed her vital signs started to beep. Ray started to panic. He got up and ran to go get a doctor. "Someone, get a doctor in room 220 immediately"! He started to scream down the halls. Three doctors, including Reggie's, ran to her room. They told Ray to get out of the room even though he refused to. One of the bigger doctors had to escort Ray out. "NO"! "REGGIE" screamed Ray. He banged on the glass on Reggie's door outside her room still screaming. "The doctor said nothing would happen"! Yelled Ray. "I'll fucking kill him"! "Let me in there DAMMIT"! The doctors could not take Ray's screaming anymore. They walked out and told him that it was necessary for him to go wait in the waiting room. Ray just took a deep breath and exited outside. He paced the walls back and forth thinking and saying random things. People would give him strange looks but he didn't care. All he wanted to know was how is daughter was doing, and he wanted to know NOW!  
  
**  
  
Finally after about an hour a doctor came out in the waiting room and approached Ray.  
  
Dr. Phillips – "Ray...I'm sorry we couldn't save her". "She went into shock and ended up having an aneurism". "I'm sorry Ray". "I guess the news was really to much for her". "Words cannot express how sorry I am". **  
  
What is Ray going to do? Probably kill Dr. Phillips? Or sue him for malpractice? With Reggie gone, is Otto going to breakdown? Will he be able to handle everything? PLEASE review =) I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately...and those are what inspire me to write more chapters3 


	8. Chapter 8 : If I Saw You In Heaven

"Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would it be the same  
  
If I saw you in heaven"?  
  
The ocean was calm. Twister was standing in the middle of the ocean. He was wearing a white tuxedo and was holding a beautiful white rose. It was so quiet and all you could hear was the ocean hitting the sand. Suddenly there was a shine of light. Twister looked up and a big smile grew on his face.  
  
"Would you hold my hand  
  
If I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would you help me stand  
  
If I saw you in heaven?"  
  
There was Reggie standing there in a beautiful sheer white gown...her long purple hair flowing down and a white lily placed in her hair. She walked towards Twister and Twister walked towards her. He took her hand in his and stroked her beautiful face. "I have been waiting for you Reggie". "I hated to see you suffer like that, I'm glad you hear with me now and with god".  
  
"Time can bring you down,  
  
Time can bend your knees.  
  
Time can break your heart,  
  
Have you begging please, begging please".  
  
Reggie smiled and said, "I want to be where you are for always". Twister smiled, leaned in to her, and gave her a kiss. They embraced each other and they will stay embraced together forever.  
  
"Beyond the door,  
  
There's peace I'm sure,  
  
And I know there'll be no more  
  
Tears in heaven". 


	9. Chapter 9 : Why?

Otto sat down on the cold metal table in the jail cell twiddling his thumbs like he had been for the last week. It was 8:00 and it was lights out but he couldn't sleep. He felt so anxious, scared, worried about everything that has been going on. He was scared to go to sleep at night because he would have nightmares about what happen and in his nightmares the accident would be worse. In his dreams everyone would die instantly. Otto wished that he would die in his dreams instead of his friends. He wished that he were the one who died instead of his best friend, because at the point in time he didn't think he deserved to be alive. He heard footsteps coming toward his cell. "Who could this be"? Thought Otto. "Maybe it's one of the cops coming to take me away to death row...good I'll be better off dead". The cop walked up to his cell and unlocked it. Otto, wish a confused look on his face, got out of the cell and noticed that his father was standing behind the cop. "Dad"? "What's going on"? Ray looked like he had been crying, and he had a lot. The copy brought Otto and Ray to a glass booth. When they sat down Ray took a deep breath and picked up the phone.  
  
Ray – "Son, I have some horrible news for you".  
  
Otto – "Oh god". "What else can be worse then what I'm going through"? "You know what dad...I don't even want to know...please spare me the news". "I can't deal with this anymore dad". "I have never made a mistake so bad in my life, if I never decided to challenge that stupid drunk loser then I wouldn't be spending my summer I jail, my best friend would be alive, and my sister wouldn't be fucking dying"!  
  
Ray – "Otto...that's what..."  
  
Otto – "NO"! "Dad I'm sick of my fucking life"! "I want to kill my self"! "Why does god hate me"? "Why is he doing this to me"? "What did I ever do to deserve this"? "Oh yeah I made a stupid mistake right"? "Well everyone make's mistakes and they don't have to go through all this damn torture"!  
  
Ray – "OTTO"! "Let me finish"! "I..."  
  
Before Ray could finish the cop walked through the doors with Sam. Sam had heard the news about Reggie's death from the Stipletons. Sam was going to go over to Ray's house to bring him some pastry that his mother had made to help him through all the stress. Also Sam wanted to find out how Otto was doing. Ray wasn't home so Sam started to walk back home and the stipletons stopped him and told him the horrible news and that Ray went to the jail to break the news to Otto. At first Sam had broke down and was in complete shock. He went home and told his mother, and hurried into his car and started to drive to the Ocean Shores Juvenal Hall.  
  
Sam – "Hi Ray...Otto". "I heard the horrible news and I thought that maybe I should tell him". "Maybe he will take it better from me".  
  
Ray – "I been trying to tell him but he keeps yelling and screaming about everything that's going on...is this some kind of panic attack"? "I don't know but he won't calm down". "Maybe you can get through to him".  
  
Ray gets up and Sam takes his place. Sam gives Otto and a sympathetic Smile trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Sam – "Otto can you calm down for a second"? "Please I..."  
  
Otto – "Calm down"? "Would you be calm if you were in my situation"? "No you wouldn't"! "I'm about to break down for good I can't take any of this anymore...I just friggin can't"!  
  
Sam – "Otto shut the hell up"!  
  
Otto – "but..."  
  
Sam – "NO"! "Listen to me"! "I know your going through some tough times right know but there is something important that I need to tell you so you just need to listen"!  
  
Otto – "Fine..."  
  
Sam – "Otto...Reggie passed away...she's dead".  
  
Ray – "It's true son". "I told her about Twister and she ended up having an aneurism and she passed away"...  
  
Ray was on the verge of tears now. Sam was holding some tears back and trying to be strong. Otto just stood there in shock.  
  
**  
  
Please review! Thank you =) 


	10. Chapter 10 : She's Gone

Otto – "She's what"? "Sammy, these kind of jokes aren't funny at a time like this...I thought you were smarter then that...and even you dad"? "What is the matter with you"?  
  
Sam – "Otto...I'm not..."  
  
Ray – "Sam, why don't I handle this"? "Otto, we would never kid around with something like this, were both very serious". "I broke the news to her about three hours ago about Twister's death and the doctor said she would be fine". "Well the bastard was wrong and she had an aneurysm". "They tried to save her but she passed on". "I'm sorry Otto".  
  
Ray walked over to the cop and told him to unlock the glass barrier between them so he can be near his son incase he needed a hug. Otto just silently walked over to his father and stared into his eyes. He just stared and tried to comprehend what his father had just said. He looked over at Sam for some kind of sign. Sam just nodded. Otto mouth finally closed and he tried to speak, but he couldn't because of the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Otto – "Reggie...she's dead"? "She just died like that"? "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye...she died because of my wreck less driving, right dad"? "Go ahead and say it, I'm responsible for Reggie's death"! "Poor Reggie...she did not deserve to die...she was so smart and sweet and an amazing person in everything she did and I friggin loved her". "Why does everyone have to die that I love"? "First mom...then twister...now my sister"!  
  
Otto started to cry and scream. Ray grabbed him and gave him a hug. Sam also jumped in there and tried to comfort him. They all just stood there stuck to each other as they cried in each other's arms. The cop finally walked through the door and told Otto that he needed to go back to his cell. After he handcuffed Otto and pulled him to the side of him he told him and Ray that his trial had just been set in a week. Otto would be visited by his lawyer tomorrow to have a talk about how he was going to work his way to freedom and what he was going to say in court. He didn't show any sign of happiness or emotion that he could be free in seven days. After all, his sister had just died, and lately he had been so depressed that he didn't have any ounce of happiness left in him. He was emotionless. The only emotions that he would show lately are the saddened emotions  
  
**  
  
I know this chapter was short but I wanted to post something...and I didn't have a lot of time lol. There are only two more chapters of this fic. The next chapter is Reggie's funeral and the next chapter is the trial. Please review! Thanks 3 


	11. Chapter 11 : Another Funeral Oh To Soon

Several people started to proceed into the church wearing a variety of solemn sad colors like black and gray. There were many people sitting down and crowded around the large shiny wooden and gold casket lying there on top of the alter. Most of the people were crying...some hysterically...some shed a couple tears. If you listened closely you would hear people say, "she was so beautiful" or "she was to young to die". The most common comment that people would make would be "She was so talented at every sport she played". Finally, a tall gray headed man in about his late fifty's wearing a long white robe with a tint of red walked on to the alter. "Everyone take your seats," he said in the microphone. Respectively, everyone gathered quickly to there seats.  
  
Father – "We are gathered here today to remember the wonderful and beautiful Regina Rocket". "I knew Regina ever since she was a little baby". "I remember every Sunday since Regina and her little brother Otto were born...they would come to my church together with their father Ray". "I would see them together sitting there in the front row...and even though I would see Otto and Regina fall asleep sometimes I always knew they truly deeply cared about god and their religious beliefs". "I am very devastated by Regina's sudden passing and I cannot believe that she is gone". "Regina was many things besides a beautiful face and some of her family members and friends are going to come up here and say a few words". "Were going to start with Regina's father, Raymond Rocket".  
  
Ray slowly walked up on to the alter. He wiped away a few tears and tried not to have an emotional breakdown. He took a deep breath and finally calmed himself down.  
  
Ray – "Hello everyone". "Family and friends..." "I cannot believe that I am standing here today speaking at my daughter's funeral". "No parent ever thinks that their child is going to die before them and I cannot believe it happened to me". "Where do I begin to describe Reggie"? "She was so beautiful...smart...funny...she had one of the best personality and most of all she was so amazing at every extreme sport". "She had a lot of strength for girl power and she believed that girls can achieve anything that guys can and boy was she right because she was a hell of a lot better then I was and will ever be". "She was"? "Heck she is better". "I remember the day my baby girl was born...like yesterday". "At first her mother and I were so scared because she wasn't crying at first". "The doctor picked Reggie up and tickled her little feet and boy that got her going". "She was crying like a maniac". "I sometimes think that describes her personality when she got older". "Quiet and nice until someone gets her going and then she gets angry and never stops fighting". "When Reggie was around 10 years old she started getting really serious about extreme sports". "She would compete in competitions and win almost every one she competed in". "I remember a couple times Reggie would think that I favored Otto over her and that I would cheer him on and feel it was more important for him to win then her". "I agree that at most times it would feel like that but I never truly thought that". "I loved Reggie just as much as I love my son and I will continue to have great love for my daughter until the end of my life". "When Reggie entered her teenage years I noticed she would be depressed at times". "I think this was because she didn't have a mother on her side to be with her through all the tough obstacles a girl goes through when she is 'becoming a women'." "I supported her and helped her the best I could but sometimes it just wasn't enough". "I remember one night when Reggie was thirteen...I found her crying in her room". "I walked in and asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me at first". "Then she finally let it out and told me that she was upset that a kid that she was in love with turned her down for a date". "I told her that this guy was obviously a huge idiot and that any guy who turns down my daughter doesn't deserve her anyway". "This boy must have been something special because this boy was someone that made Reggie Rocket cry". "All through my life I always thought that no guy would ever be good enough for my daughter...until she fell in love with her best friend Maurice or 'Twister' Rodriguez". "She really was in love with him and I'm sure if they lived they would be getting married after they both graduated high school".  
  
Ray stopped for a second to wipe away a few tears from his eyes. He was almost going to break down because the thought that Reggie never had a chance to graduate high school and have a life made him feel horrible. Finally, he put himself together and returned to face the people.  
  
Ray – "I'm sorry about that". "I just got a little upset". "Reggie and Twister loved each other and I'm sure they will be very happy together in heaven and I know they will continue to spread their love to each other". "Thank you".  
  
Ray made a quick get away back to his seat and started to sob quietly. If he didn't cut his speech short then he might have broken down right they're in front of everyone.  
  
Many people gave little speeches through out the funeral. Tito, Trish, Sherry, even the boy that turned her down, Trent. The final person that hadn't even spoken yet was up next.  
  
Father – "The final person that will speak is Reggie's younger brother, Otto Rocket".  
  
The father called Otto's name but he didn't respond. The father called his name again, but still no response. Ray got up to go look for Otto around the church but he couldn't find him anywhere...

****Where is Otto at his own sister's funeral? Do you think he is going to come back? If so, will he have enough strength to speak? Please review! I love to hear your opinions and comments 3 


	12. Chapter 12 : Remembering Reggie

"I'm right here". said a distraught Otto. He stood there, right under the door, with a tear stained face and a piece of paper in his hand. Everyone in the church was staring at him. Usually, Otto loved attention but right now he did not enjoy this attention one bit. As Otto walked up to the podium Ray approached him. "Son, where the heck..." Before Ray could finish Otto just put his hand in his father's face as if to tell him "Please, just let me be". Ray just quietly sat down. For once he had fait in his son and he had a feeling that his son knew what he was doing.  
  
Otto – "Hello everyone". "I'm sorry that I was a little late". "I will admit I was sick to my stomach thinking of this day...thinking of being here...and speaking in front of everyone because I know most of you hate me and believe me, I don't blame you".  
  
Otto took a deep breath and wiped the sweat that was coming down his face. He raised the paper in his hand to his face and took a good look at it and crinkled it up and through it gently on the floor.  
  
Otto – "I don't need a note card to tell about my sister, who she was, what she did for people, and how much she meant to me". "Words cannot even begin to describe but I will try my best as I always do". "Reggie was a very special person to me and everyone". "She was known for helping everyone that she possibly could and she would always be a friend to everyone". "The people who needed that special friend to hold on to...and the people that just didn't have anyone...well she was there for them". "I would always wonder how Reggie and I were related because almost all the time I am such a selfish and careless person...and Reggie was never any of those things". "Even though Reggie was so nice, she still had a lot of strength and stood up for what she believed in". "She was so smart and...I remember when she stood up for Girl power and she proved to the guys in Ocean Shores that girls can do anything that guys can do". "She did so much and always accomplished everything she tried". "Reggie had a very successful zine..."Reggie's Zine". "Reggie was a very amazing journalist and writer and could have been one of the best journalist in Ocean Shores...or New York City". "NYC"... "That's where she wanted to go to show off her talent". "Besides being there for everyone in Ocean Shores...she was always there for her friends and family". "Even though I was never that nice to her...she was always there for me and I could tell that she really loved me". "Even though she couldn't tell...I loved her back...very much". "After all, Reggie was my sister, and I loved her". "I looked out for her and if ANYONE hurt or in ANY WAY I would get so mad and I felt that I would have to beat they're as...I mean butt". "I talk about me getting mad when other people hurt my sister...but this time I was the one that hurt her in the most horrible way possible". "I took her life at such a young age and she had so much going for her". "Anyone would know that it was definitely not her time to go". "She was amazing and I loved her". "I will never forget her for as long as I live and I will never forget the horrible thing that I did". "Thank you".  
  
Otto held his head down and quietly walked back to his seat. He sat back down next to his father and Ray patted him on the back. Otto managed to remain tearless through his whole speech and Ray thought that was very tough of him since Ray, himself, could not control him self and had to cut his speech short.  
  
Ray – "Good Job son". "I knew you would show up". "Please stop blaming your self for your sister's death, son". "It wasn't your fault and I'm sure many people agree with me".  
  
Otto spoke in a very emotionless tone.  
  
Otto – "I killed my best friend and sister, and that's all there is to it".  
  
Ray just sighed and gave his son a hug.  
  
Father – "Now we will all precede to the burial". "Pallbearers take your places".  
  
Otto and Ray could not take part in putting their sister and daughter's coffin into the ground so they did not participate in burying her. Some stronger uncles, cousins, and friends of the family took part in it, even though it was very hard for them also. The burial was a very mellow time for everyone. Everyone stood around the coffin wiping away tears and placing flowers on Reggie's grave. Reggie's tombstone read, "Regina Lynn Rocket". "Athlete...writer...daughter...sister...Cali girl". At the bottom it said, "She was loved by all as she loved everyone around her". After reading what was written on his daughter's tombstone Ray could not hold it in any longer. He burst into tears, as did many people at the burial. Otto put his arm around his father but still; he could not show any emotion. Otto thought that he was pretty selfish since he could show many emotions when he found out he might be in jail for the rest of his life but he could not show emotion at his sister's burial.  
  
Finally, the burial time came. The father said a few prayers, and then Reggie's body was lowered into the ground...

****

Sad, I know. The next chapter will have the trial and then I will have an epilogue...and then that's it! Please review! Remember, your reviews are my inspiration! Thankies ;] 


	13. Chapter 13 : The Trial

Hey there people! Sorry I been on a writing vacation but I been so busy with finals ugh! Lol. Two more finals and then adios sophomore year...junior year here I come...Ahh that's kind of scary lol. Well Tuesday is my last day so I will have a lot of time to finish up "Reggie's Mistakes" which has two more chapters and then I may write another. Well, enjoy the finishing up of "Oh My Love" and please leave feedback!! 3  
  
PS – Thanks to my friend knoodelhed for helping me with this chapter. I had no idea about trials or how to even start and he gave me some very good ideas and tips. Thanks a lot!

[ / ] / [ / [  
  
Otto stepped out of the old station wagon. He fixed his black suit and adjusted his black tie. He cringed at the thought of being all dressed up but he cringed even more at the thought that this was his trial day. Ray put his arm around Otto and smiled at him.  
  
Ray – "Don't worry...I have a feeling".  
  
Otto – "For some reason Dad I don't think your feelings are going to be enough".  
  
Ray and Otto walked inside the courtroom and took their places.  
  
Judge – "Otto Mitchell Rocket you are facing charges for negligent homicide for wreck less driving, street racing, and the death of Maurice Juan Rodriguez and Regina Lynn Rocket"?  
  
Otto – "Yes Sir".  
  
The Judge looked over at Otto's lawyer, a retired trooper who attended law school, Kenneth Josephs.  
  
Judge – "Mr. Josephs I call you to the floor".  
  
Kenneth rises and walks to the front of the courtroom.  
  
Kenneth – "Jury, Courtroom, Judge Harrison...when you take a look at Otto Rocket's case you may think at first that he is a reckless teenager who, because of his competitive attitude he decided to race someone on the highway, and caused a horrible accident". "This accident killed his sister and his best friend". "At first I thought those horrible thoughts but after I got a better glance at the case I realized that my client is more then innocent". "I realized that there is some thing very wrong with the case when I reviewed the evidence".  
  
Prosecutor – "Innocent"? "I object"!  
  
Judge H. – "Sustained". "Continue Mr. Josephs".  
  
Kenneth – "Thank you". "As I was saying, as I was reviewing the evidence I realized that by Otto driving as fast as he did he could have actually saved a life"? "Yes that is right". "Otto saved the life of Mr. Samuel Dullard and right now I would like to call Mr. Samuel Dullard to the stand".  
  
The courtroom doors opened and everyone turned to look. Sam walked through the courtroom doors, and surprisingly, with a lot of confidence, he walked to the stand. The judge read him his rights and he sat down.  
  
Kenneth – "Mr. Dullard, I understand you were in the car during the time of the accident and you remained unharmed"?  
  
Sam – "Yes Sir". "I remained unharmed because I was the only one wearing a seatbelt".  
  
Kenneth – "Yes". "Also the person driving the other vehicle hit Otto's car in such a way that it collided with Otto's car on the back side not towards the front". "Correct"?  
  
Sam – "Yes Sir".  
  
Kenneth – "Okay, in your own words, can you please tell me what happened"?  
  
Sam – "Yes Sir". "Otto had just got his license and decided to take him and his friends out driving". "We all got in the car and Otto and I were in the front and Reg and Twister were in the back making out as they always did". "Otto got on the highway and really started to burn rubber on that mustang...when he finally reached 95 mph I started to get a little scared". "I looked over and noticed that there was not a lot of people on the highway so I thought maybe it will be okay". "All of a sudden a very intoxicated man pulled us over...If I remember right he was driving a bright green spider convertible". "The man was challenging Otto and egging him on...telling him that Otto wasn't that fast and that he wanted to challenge him". "Otto accepted the challenge, of course, and they started racing". "Otto only went up 5 mph so he was going 100 but the other guy ha...had...to be going almost 150 mph". "I swear he was so drunk...we...well at the end he started to go so damn fast". "I have no idea how fast he was going but Otto got a little scared at this point and he slowed down his car and looked like he was about to stop when the guy sped up and on purpose pounded Otto right in the back...Otto turned his car around so that the guy's car didn't totally wreck his car...and... it was just horrible...so much...."...  
  
Sam burst into tears. He could not take the pressure anymore. Reliving the moment was just as bad as experiencing it. Kenneth had a lot of compassion for Sam and smiled at him gently.  
  
Kenneth – "It's going to be okay, Son". "You can sit down now".  
  
Sam – "Oh...Okay".  
  
Kenneth – "Now from what you all heard Sam stated that because Otto had to make that sharp swerve to the right he saved Sam's life". "Even though he made a bad decision and that decision took two people's life he, at the end, used his smarts and knew that he had to get out of the way of the car that was coming towards him". "If he did not move then Sam would not be with us today...or even Otto for that matter".  
  
Prosecutor – "I object"! "This is ridiculous"!  
  
Judge – "Sustained".  
  
_30 minutes later ... (after many witnesses and stories being told)..._  
  
Judge - "Prosecutor you may call your next witness to the stand".  
  
Prosecutor – "I call Mr. Otto Rocket to the stand".  
  
Otto took a deep breath and walked over to the stand. The judge read him his rights and Otto sat down.  
  
Prosecutor – "Now Mr. Rocket...You realize the horrible actions you have done"?  
  
Otto – "Yes Sir".  
  
Prosecutor – "From what I been hearing I think this is ridiculous...I mean you did something wreck less and stupid...you decided to street race someone the first day that you had your license, what were you thinking"?  
  
Otto – "I'm not sure Sir".  
  
Prosecutor –"Not sure"? "Well I really wish you were sure because if you were then your best friend and sister would be alive". "Shame on you"!  
  
Kenneth – "Objection"!  
  
Judge – "Sustained". "Continue prosecutor but please try to be a little more civilized".  
  
Prosecutor – "Okay I'll try". "Anyway... lets go back to your sister and best friend". "Did you have something against them"? "Did you intend for this to happen"?  
  
Otto could not believe what he was hearing. How could someone accuse him of wanting to kill his best friend and sister? That was just crazy. Otto could not even speak because he was so shocked so he just sat there shaking.  
  
Prosecutor – "ANSWER ME NOW"!  
  
Otto – "No, of course not". "I would never do such a thing, I loved both of them very much". "They meant everything to me". "I swear".  
  
Prosecutor – "AND WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT"? "Likely story, punk".  
  
Kenneth – "OBJECTION"! "THIS IS RIDICULOUS".  
  
Judge – "This is very wrong". "Have you no sense of decency, counselor"? "This man lost not only his best friend in the whole wide world, but his big sister who was his strength and refuge". "The information already in your possession already establishes that he was thought a suicide risk". You're this close (holds up thumb and forefinger) -- another instance of unprofessional conduct like that and I will dismiss the charges. And yank your law license."  
  
Prosecutor- "Sorry judge". "That is all".  
  
Otto stepped down from the stand and wiped away a few tears from his eyes. He spotted his dad giving the prosecutor a very hateful look. Otto just looked at his dad and tried to smile but he realized that he could not get a smile out right now if he tried. He just sat down and waited for what was going to happen next.  
  
Judge – "The jury will now make a decision".  
  
The jury got up, as did the other people in the courtroom to get some fresh air. Otto followed his father and lawyer outside.  
  
Otto – "Dad, I cannot believe that they would accuse me of wanting to kill Reggie"? "And Twister"? "I'm just...I don't know".  
  
Ray – "I know son, I know".  
  
Kenneth – "Yes, lawyers like that can get very hard and make up stories like that". "Otto, he was just trying to brake you down but never let him". "You know the truth and that is all that matters".  
  
Otto – "I just hope the truth is enough".  
  
Kenneth – "Don't worry I think it will be".  
  
Kenneth gave Otto a big smile and walked off to talk to someone. After about 35 minutes passed the jury had finally made a decision. Everyone reentered the courtroom and took their places.  
  
Judge – "The court is now in session".  
  
Judge – "The jury has come to a decision that Mr. Otto Mitchell Rocket is...".  
  
Everyone in the courtroom held their breaths and started to shake, especially Otto.  
  
Judge – "Not guilty".  
  
Otto sat there with his mouth open. "Not guilty"? He could not believe his ears. Was he dreaming? Or did he fall asleep in court and was dreaming what he wished would be true? Ray reached over and hugged Otto very tightly. Otto thought the hug felt real so it must have not been a dream.  
  
Ray – "Son, your not guilty"! "Did you hear that"?  
  
Kenneth walked over and patted Otto on the back.  
  
Kenneth – "You did good son". "Congratulations". "I told you I knew it would all be okay".  
  
Ray – "Ken, I don't know how I could thank you". "You're a wonderful lawyer, thank you for making my son a free man". "I'm glad we were on the same page and knew that he was never guilty of anything or a horrible person for that matter".  
  
Kenneth – "Your welcome, Ray". 'I was glad to work for you".  
  
Kenneth walked off and Ray turned to face Otto. He still looked very shocked. Finally Otto stood up and faced his father. Ray turned to give Otto a big smile and Otto gave an even bigger smile in return.  
  
Otto – "Dad lets go home".  
  
Ray just kept on smiling, put his arms around his son and they walked over happier then they had been in weeks.

/ ] [ / [ ] /

Well that's the end. Did you actually think I was going to make Otto guilty? Come on now! Lol. I am going to do an epilogue probably tomorrow and that will be all. PLEASE review and tell me what you thought since this was my last chapter – It will mean a lot to me. Thank you 3 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
After the death of his sister and best friend Otto had a very hard time living his life the normal way but everyone felt that was normal. Otto would sometimes silently cry himself to sleep because of the guilt he felt and just the fact that when he looked at the picture of his sister and best friend on his night table he realized how much he really missed them. Otto's summer that year wasn't normal. He did not partake in any competitions like he usually did. The other people who competed in these competitions thought this was good for them because now they had a chance at winning. Otto would just stay in his house most days and watch TV. Sam would come over and join him. Sometimes they would go out surfing or skating but never for that long.  
When the new school year started, which was Otto's senior year, he started to feel a little more positive about his life. The first day of school was a little hard for him because he would not be starting senior year with his best friend and his sister would not be starting collage in the fall like she wanted to. Even so, Otto started to feel a little better about his life and he realized that he still had Sam, thankfully, and they ended up becoming very close that year, as close as best friends should be. Even though Sam was started collage him and Otto still hung out all the time since Sam was living at home and went to Ocean Shores University. Sam would come over and help Otto with his work since Otto had many of the same classes and teachers that Otto had. Otto finally realized that his sister and best friend are up in heaven together and will be together forever. He realized that he needed to stop being selfish and stop wanting them back with him because they were with god now.  
The death of his brother was a little hard for him at first. Lars started to resort to other things to ease his pain like heroine and hard liquor. Otto noticed that Lars was in trouble and he thought he could help him since Lars was his best friend's brother and that day in the hospital room when Reggie was in a coma, Lars was there for him and Reggie. Otto took Lars to AA meetings and consolers until he finally stopped and turned his life around. Otto ended up being a good friend for Lars. Lars even decided to enroll in Ocean Shores Trade School and peruse his dream of becoming a mechanic and owning his own shop.  
Otto became friends with a lot of people that year, including becoming closer with Trish, Reggie's best friend. Since they were both suffering from the same loss they would comfort each other. Otto would stop in Trish's parent's fabric shop where Trish worked all the time and bring her little surprises like candy and roses. Finally, Otto asked Trish out and they been going out ever since. As a matter of fact, after Otto graduates' high school he plans to ask Trish to marry him since they are so much in love.

[ / ] ] [

Well, thats the end! I hope you all enjoyed my story and please review...thanks 3


End file.
